


augury

by AngelOfBooze



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Divination, Gen, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfBooze/pseuds/AngelOfBooze
Summary: ˈɔːɡjʊri/noun1. a sign of what will happen in the future; an omen.2. the interpretation of omens.





	augury

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warnings in end notes.

1.

Trini has her backpack slung over a shoulder. Her hair wisps around her head.  
Billy is waiting with her until her mum arrives. She had complained but he didn’t leave. She’s resigned to him now.  
Trini’s mother pulls up in her silver Subaru. Trini goes to put her bag in the back, and intends to follow it in.  
“No.” Billy is firm and his voice is scared.  
He points a finger towards the front of the car. “Ride shotgun today.”  
Trini nods. Doesn’t question him.

Billy is curled up in bed watching his Lava lamp, Christian Kane singing through his headphones when his phone interrupts his bliss with a message.  
A text from Trini. The words are messed up, as if someone had taken a rake to them.  
It takes him a few moment to decode.  
The car had T-boned them as her littlest brother was complaining about it being his turn in the front. The entire front right of the car had been caved in. It would have broken her in ten places, burst her liver, snapped her neck, and pierced her lung if she hadn’t been a ranger.

He doesn’t think what it would have done to her brother.

 

2.

They’re laying on Jason’s bed when it happens. Jason is on his phone texting and Billy is fiddling with the blue tangle Jason had presented him with at the door. A name, pulled out of his throat and thrown between them like a freshly caught fish. Jason sit’s up a bit straighter at that.

“Sorry.” Billy mumbles as he turns back to the mining magazine he’s brought with him.  
“No. No, Billy. What did you just say?”  
“Uh, I think Ahmed?”  
Jason crawls towards him, Billy puts the magazine between them. Jason backs off.  
“Why did you say that?”  
“I. Don’t know?”  
“My cousin just had a baby. She named him Ahmed.”  
“Oh.”

Jason leans back. “Yeah.”

 

3.

“Zack, go home.”  
They’re in the middle of math class.  
“What? Why, man?”  
Billy shoves him. The movement disrupts his pencils. “Go. Home.”  
The teacher looks at them.  
“He has to leave,” Billy looks at her intently, “Now.”  
Zack nods, confused.

He finds her in time to call 911.

 

4.

Kim shrugs her shoulders at the end of training. “I think I’m just gonna head home.”  
Billy reaches out for her hand. “I’ll come with you.”  
Kim shakes her head, pulling her fingers away from his. “I think I need to be alone tonight.”  
“I can be quiet!” he insists.  
Jason snorts behind him.  
“Can I at least keep you company until you get home? It’s no trouble”  
“It’s in the opposite direction to yours.”  
“So?”  
They walk home together, Billy makes her laugh, hugs her, and tells her he wants to see what she wears tomorrow,

and she holds out another day.

  
  
5.

A new kid at school. Curious eyes follow them from class to class. Curiouser words remain tucked under tongues.  
Their head is ducked, face hidden behind their emerald green hoodie as they sit hunched into a corner of the hall way.  
Billy reaches his hand down.

“Come eat with us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings for a car accident, sick parents, implied suicidal ideation and that's about it.  
> Just like the movie, really.  
> Thanks to fitchly for giving me the idea AND helping me out with this!!  
> If you enjoyed this fic please leave a kudos, and if you're feeling especially generous, a comment!


End file.
